Calypso Vrammyr
Overview Calypso is a 17 year old half-drow girl. She is an Arcana Domain cleric for the goddess Mystra, and is played by Frances. Appearance Calypso is an unattractive half-drow girl with dark, purple-grey skin and white hair that's been buzzed down to the scalp. She's both short and scrawny, standing at 4'11 and weighing around 100 pounds. Although not pretty, her appearance is very easily recognizable. The features of her face are sharp, with high cheekbones, a large nose, and thick, white eyebrows, as well as one piercing red eye. The left eye is covered with an eye patch, while the right one has a beauty mark beneath it. On the back of her neck, Calypso has the holy symbol of Mystra tattooed in white, but she also has multiple poorly done, faded stick and poke tattoos across her upper arm, including a spider web, a dagger, and a pirate ship. In her left ear she wears a safety pin as a piercing. (She did the piercing herself, obviously.) Personality Calypso is rowdy and blunt. She gets easily bored, and enjoys playing pranks on her peers, as well as picking on people she sees as easy targets, often harassing others with her magical abilities. She's also proved herself to be quite nosy, and likes to push herself into other people's business whether they want it or not. She also has no qualms with theft, and engages in acts of piracy. After a mission as a D rank where the team looted a merchant ship, she paid to have fake papers forged for the sloop, and she now owns a boat called the Yeah Buoy. She holds herself much larger than she actually is, shown by her tendency to talk back to authority figures and make fun of them to their faces, and frequently gets herself (and occasionally her teammates) in trouble with her bravado. However, her boldness is mostly just for show, and despite her grand statements about "having all the irons in the fire" and her expectations for lower ranking guild members to recognize her, she has rather low self esteem, and looks to those around her for approval and validation. Unlike many other clerics, Calypso speaks of her goddess very casually and almost disrespectfully. Although she admires Mystra greatly, she sees her (and the other gods) as nothing more than an ultrapowerful mortal creature. Even so, Mystra seems to favor her greatly and even appreciate her informality. Also, she's a lesbian. Backstory Calypso was raised in Eleria. However, she was born in the Underdark to a drow mother. Her relationship with her mother is... complicated, to say the least, due to her mother being a very young, emotionally volatile woman. Despite living in the same home, they didn't see each other often. This is because her mother is nocturnal, while Calypso is diurnal. When they did see each other, their conversations usually spiraled into arguments or fights. Calypso loves her mother, and misses her greatly, but she hasn't seen her since she joined the Blue Hoods. Calypso grew up in poverty and had few friends because of her prickly personality, and the friends she did have were involved with petty crime. She became involved with crime herself, and as she got better at it, she and her best friend Kitty became more brazen in their attempts, eventually leading up to an attempted robbery of a noble's home. They nearly got away with it, but Kitty got arrested, and Calypso ran away without her. Soon after, Calypso joined the Blue Hoods, and has been there ever since. Category:Player Characters Category:Retired